


Tell It To The Sky

by esnyreddie



Series: Reddie Shorts [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hugs, M/M, Moon, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sharing Clothes, Sneaking Out, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Stargazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eddie sneaks out this time, fuck the clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnyreddie/pseuds/esnyreddie
Summary: "When Richie reopens his eyes, he swears he saw a star wink at him, shining brighter just for a second, but the flash came from his peripheral vision. He sits up and looks down to the front lawn to see what it was and sees a bike thrown to the ground with the light still on"Or, Richie is ranting to the moon and he gets a surprise visitor at 1 AM.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Tell It To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've had the time to sit down and really write, so I hope this isn't too rough! I hope you all like this because it is the longest fic I've written so far and I worked hard. Enjoy! :)

The middle of the night is the best time to think and just be alone with those thoughts. The dark sky is like a protective blanket cast down over the world while the sun takes her break and shines her light and warmth on the other half of the world for a while. But until she comes back, the moon takes her shift as a little night light in the sky, allowing everyone underneath her to rest their eyes and sleep off the long day’s work.

Richie is lying underneath the moon in this moment, staring at the stars sprinkled across the sky through the thin clouds that had wrathfully emptied themselves earlier in the day. He is thinking about things that he can’t seem to think about clearly enough during the day when he is surrounded by his friends and family, in full light, and afraid that he will be judged or treated differently if they only knew. But the stars? The moon? They don’t judge. If they can hear Richie’s thoughts, they only listen silently, letting Richie get things off of his chest that he has trouble trusting others with. It’s like a sort of therapy for him.

Every night when the weather is nice he opens his bedroom window and climbs out onto the roof that hangs over the front porch and just sits for a minute, looking around his neighborhood, checking for any lights or people around. But everyone always seems to be asleep already by the time he deems it safe enough to go out. Sometimes he’ll take a couple of cigarettes with him if he’s feeling extra stressed, but tonight he decides to save them for the next time he and Beverly hang out together after school.

As Richie lays back on his spot on the roof, he begins to tell the moon about something that he’s been too afraid to even share with even her, let alone anyone else. He tells her all about how he’s been having these weird feelings towards someone he’s been close to for practically his whole life, or since he can first remember. He tells her about the freckles that lay across this person’s skin like powdered sugar over a warm biscuit, their eyes the honey. Richie tells the moon about how his heart races whenever he sees them in the hallway between classes and how he has to play it cool every time they wave at each other. 

He explains the way that their legs often bump each other when their chairs get pushed too close at lunch or how one day they passed an exam they were both so sure they had failed and tackled Richie to the ground in a hug as soon as they left school that day. He smiles at that memory, but it doesn’t last long before he’s lost in his thoughts once again. He is sure these feelings are one sided; the moon will not confirm nor deny.

A few minutes go by and he finally gives her a name. He knows the moon won’t turn her back on him like many others in his small town would and he finally musters up the courage to say their name. “Eddie,” he says out loud rather than in his head. He looks at the moon and stars and is relieved to see that they are right where they had been before he unleashed his biggest secret: no turned backs or disgusted, disappointed faces. 

Richie closes his eyes and lets a smile stretch across his face as he realizes that this is the first time he’s ever let himself say Eddie’s name out loud in this context. But it also terrifies him and fills him with a surge of adrenaline. He feels like every ear in the entire world just tuned into the radio station that happened to be playing the soundtrack to Richie’s mind. Like they heard every single thing he had just said and are now collectively plotting against him. But he realizes that this is far from the truth and that it’s all in his head so he sighs, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

When Richie reopens his eyes, he swears he saw a star wink at him, shining brighter just for a second, but the flash came from his peripheral vision. He sits up and looks down to the front lawn to see what it was and sees a bike thrown to the ground with the light still on. He can’t figure out who would be out this late at night and who would just leave their bike there. But he didn’t really feel like finding out, so he just lays back down again and closes his eyes.

It’s silent for about two minutes until Richie hears a rustling below the roof. He cautiously sits up again and looks around, not finding anything. But all of a sudden he jumps out of his skin when a head pops up, over the side of the roof. There is a laugh and Richie can just barely tell by the light streaming out of his bedroom window that it is Eddie coming to visit him in the middle of the night; that isn’t like him at all.

“Hey Rich,” Eddie says brightly. He smiles and pulls himself the rest of the way onto the roof and sits next to Richie. 

Richie’s eyes are still wide with shock and confusion, mainly because Eddie scared the absolute shit out of him, but also because,  _ why the fuck is Eddie on my roof at one in the morning?  _

“Umm… hey Eds.” He pauses to think. “What are you doing here at,” he says, checking his watch for the exact time, “one-seventeen in the AM? Thought you'd be in like, the fifth stage of sleep by now.”

“First of all, there are only  _ four _ stages of sleep. If you paid any attention in health class you would remember.” The smile on Eddie’s face drops slightly, but enough for Richie to notice and worry. “But, uh, remember when you snuck to my room because you were having a rough night at home?” Richie nods. “Well… yeah.” He shrugs it off like it was no big deal, but Richie can see under the surface that something is bothering his best friend.

“Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Eddie shakes his head and the smile returns. “I’m okay. I just needed to get out for a bit.”

Richie smiles back and the air seems to lift between them a little. 

“So why are you sitting on your roof anyway, Richie.”

_ Oh you know, just thinking about you and talking to the moon about how badly I wanna hold your fucking hand.  _ What he actually says is, “Best place to think about shit.” He looks down at his hands in his lap and chuckles softly.

Eddie pushes him lightly by the arm. “Think about what?” 

Richie dodges the question, instead shooting one right back at the other boy. “Have you ever talked to the sky, Eds?” He then lays back against the cool roof.

He hears Eddie make a noise as if trapped in a thought. When he looks to his left, Eddie is already looking at him quizzically. 

When Richie’s eyes meet his own, Eddie shakes his head. “No, I haven’t.” He stares at the moon for a quick second and then looks back at Richie. “Is that really what you’re doing out here?”

Richie shrugs and sighs. “Why not? The moon doesn’t judge you. You can say literally anything you want and she just listens.” He quickly realizes how crazy this probably sounds to Eddie. “It’s actually kinda nice to just rant to yourself knowing no one else can hear you, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess I can see that.” He puts a hand on Richie’s knee. “I wouldn’t judge you either, ya know.” 

Of course Richie knows this. Of course his best friend of going on ten years would be okay with anything Richie had to tell him.  _ If only you knew,  _ he thought. 

Suddenly, Richie curses the night sky for making Eddie look so pretty underneath the starlight. He came over with a pair of cotton sleep shorts that are cut way above the knee and a light purple hoodie that Richie recognizes now as his own. He has been wondering where it went. 

Eddie lays down next to Richie, close enough that their shoulders are almost touching. “How exactly do you talk to the sky?” 

The question surprises Richie. “Why, Eddie? You tryin’ to join the ol’ looney bin with your best friend?” Richie laughs, nudging Eddie in the side with his elbow. 

“No, asshole, I just have some things I wanna get off my chest.” 

“Oh. Well uhh… in that case. Just say it to the moon. Or think about it. She’ll hear you either way.”

The look that takes over Eddie’s face, or what Richie can see of it, is one of pure concentration. Like he really has some things he needs to get out of his system, but like Richie, has no one to tell. 

Richie lets himself stare at the boy laying next to him when he sees Eddie’s eyes close. He notes the way Eddie’s eyebrows pull at the center, already deep in thought. How his closed eyes seem to squint, flinching at the harshness of his own mind. The corners of his mouth twitch into a frown every few seconds but quickly go back to its natural state. When he finally opens his eyes again he stares at the moon and Richie quickly turns his back to do the same, until he hears Eddie sigh.

“You good?” Richie asks, looking back at him with his eyebrows slightly raised. 

Eddie meets Richie’s eyes and the warm smile returns to his face once again. “Yeah, actually. That was kinda nice, like you said.” He pauses, like he’s carefully picking out his words. “She didn’t have much to say, though. She definitely didn’t judge me, that’s for sure,” he adds with a chuckle. Something in Richie’s chest pulls at the sound and the corners of his lips pull up slightly.

Richie sits up and stares down intently at Eddie. “So,” he starts. “Whatcha thinkin’ about over there?” 

Eddie sits up as well, eyeing Richie up and down suspiciously. “Why? Trying to find out my deepest darkest secrets?” 

Richie puts both hands up in surrender. “You don’t have to tell me. Just wondering.” 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me.” 

Heat immediately floods into Richie’s face and his eyes widen a bit. He tries to think of a good excuse or a way to change the subject, but his brain completely fails him. He can’t even muster out a bad joke to make Eddie laugh and call him an asshole so they can just move on from there. But then he remembers what Eddie had said earlier, when he had put his hand on Richie’s knee in reassurance.  _ I wouldn’t judge you either, ya know. _

Eddie shifts so that he is sitting cross legged in front of Richie, their knees pressed together. He gives a small warm, reassuring smile. “You don’t have to of course,” he says. 

From where he is staring down at his hands in his lap, Richie sees a third one join his own, gently tracing down the length of one of his thumbs and then slipping underneath to hold it. This causes Richie to slowly look up at Eddie in front of him, who is still smiling, and now running his thumb over the knuckles on Richie’s right hand. 

There is a little sparkle in Eddie’s eyes. Could it be the stars telling Richie that it’s okay and that he can trust his best friend? Richie considers it as such when Eddie’s next words are, “It’s okay, Rich. You can trust me,” he then seems to notice the nerves drawn all over the other boy’s face. He adds, “You know I would never tell anyone anything that’s too personal. Whatever it is probably isn’t mine to tell other people anyway.” He squeezes Richie’s hand. 

This little action sends the butterflies in Richie’s stomach soaring. His heart picks up speed and the pink hues in his cheeks darken. “Uh, yeah, I know that. It’s just…” He has to pause and take a deep breath. He has never been one to open up about feelings; he usually masks them with a joke and then acts like he is fine to keep everyone else happy. He meets Eddie’s beautiful honey eyes once again. “It’s just hard to say shit out loud sometimes, ya know?”

Eddie nods his head knowingly. “It’s okay, I totally get it. Mine’s really fuckin’ hard, too. It’s something I've told literally no one.” He turns Richie’s hand over in his own and rubs comforting circles into Richie’s slightly sweaty palm.

Richie pulls his hand away from Eddie’s and brings both hands up to rub his eyes under his glasses. He makes a noise in his throat and sighs; his face feels as if the sun is beating right on it, even in the complete darkness. “Fuck. Okay, um.” His knee begins to bounce, a nervous habit he has had for pretty much his whole life. He goes on. “I was just thinking about shit, you know. Some recently discovered feelings towards someone that apparently aren’t as recent as I thought. I don’t know.”

Eddie nods in understanding. “Yeah, me too.” He smiles a little as he says that, thinking back to what he had told the moon in secret. “So, who is it?”

“Oh! Uhh, it’s no one you know,” he answers too quickly. He tries to cover it up with a laugh, but it kind of dies in his throat before it fully leaves his mouth and he curses himself out under his breath.

Eddie raises one eyebrow. “Richie, we live in the smallest town on the entire planet. That can’t be true.” He playfully scoffs and slaps Richie’s knee. “Okay, fine. At least give me a hint if you don’t wanna say names. What do they look like?” 

_ Shit, _ Richie thinks.  _ How do I make shit up without sounding like I’m making shit up?  _ He takes a deep breath and his mouth moves too fast to keep up with his brain as he lets out a description of the person Eddie supposedly “doesn’t know.” 

“Okay, well. They have short somewhat wavy brown hair. They’re shorter than me-” He’s cut off.

“Richie, everyone is shorter than you,” Eddie laughs.

“Right,” Richie answers, laughing back as calmly as he can. “They have these really pretty brown eyes and he has freckles that cover just about…” 

When Richie meets Eddie's eyes, they are wide with shock and something else that Richie can’t quite read. “What?” Richie asks. “Did you figure it out?” 

Eddie opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again. Then he opens it again and says, barely above a whisper, “Did you say  _ he _ ?” 

And Richie’s heart  _ drops _ . His face feels like it is about to explode, as does his entire body. Though he tries not to show it physically, mentally he is throwing himself into a volcano once he replays what he said. “Did I?”

Eddie just nods, the shocked expression dropping from his moonlit face. He’s left with the expression that RIchie couldn’t read to save his life.

Richie can feel a wetness forming in his eyes and he tries to blink it away. He is so embarrassed and angry at himself for just letting it slip out like that. But he can’t think of a way around this now because he doesn’t want to lie to Eddie so with a shaky voice and a nervous laugh he says, “Well, shit. Guess the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?” 

A few beats of silence go by as Eddie tries to process what Richie is saying. “Were you talking about me?” He begins to play with the strings on the hoodie he “borrowed” from Richie. Richie feels guilty for thinking that Eddie is adorable in his clothes, but he can’t help it because it’s all true.

When their eyes find each other again Richie can only shrug his shoulders and say, “I’m sorry, Eddie.” 

He starts to get up to go back through his window but Eddie catches him by the wrist and pulls him to sit back down. “Where are you going?” He asks, eyes full of concern. “Don’t go, Rich. I, uh- I’m sorry. I just needed a second.” He pauses. “It’s okay, you know. I’m not, like, mad or anything.” 

“You’re not?” Richie asks. It comes out like a whisper and Richie can feel the tears welling up in his eyes again, hot and ready to spill over. He takes a deep breath and wills the tears away once again. 

Eddie takes Richie’s hand again and squeezes. “God, no. Richie, I could never be mad at you for something like that.” His face splits into a grin involuntarily. “I was actually thinking about someone, too. I’ll tell you what they look like so we’re even.” 

All Richie can do is nod and then Eddie starts talking again. “They have curly, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. They also have lots of freckles and  _ he _ wears these big glasses and ridiculous outfits that I’ve always thought looked so cute on him.” He shoots Richie an expectant look while he waits for him to catch on.

Eddie can see every single emotion cross over Richie’s face all at once. He sees Richie’s eyes widen and then squint in confusion. As he turns his face away from Eddie’s to look toward the street his lips turn up at the corners for a split second. He brings his hand up to his lips and taps them as if in deep thought and finally, he turns back to Eddie with as much of an unwavering expression as he can.

The words come out of his mouth exactly the same way they always do: too quick and with no filter. “So, you’re gay?” He can’t help but smile after he allows himself to say the word out loud for the first time and feel okay about it. “And you were talking about me.” This is more of a statement than a question.

The look on Richie’s face makes Eddie grin back at him. He can tell that even as he is still processing everything, he understands. “This isn’t how I expected this to happen, but yes. I’m gay,” he says, laughing at the suddenness of the situation, and out of pure happiness now that the weight is off of his shoulders. But he gets shy when he remembers the second thing the other boy said. His face flushes and he says, “And, yeah. I was talking about you, Rich.” 

Richie lets out a laugh through his nose and all he can say is, “Wow.” He just stares at Eddie for a minute and both of their faces turn red from holding each other’s gaze. This makes them both laugh and the tension between them lightens up a little, enough to continue a somewhat normal conversation.

“Rich, um. Can we maybe go inside? I’m getting a little cold out here,” Eddie says.

Richie quickly nods and stands up carefully, offering a hand to Eddie. He takes it and Richie pulls him up slowly so as to not let him fall and he lets Richie walk him over to the window and let him in first. Eddie would consider this an unusual gesture for Richie if he hadn’t said, “Ladies first!” while Eddie was halfway in the room. He just rolls his eyes and as soon as he lands his feet on the floor, he goes across the room and sits on Richie’s bed, wrapping a throw blanket around his shoulders over the big hoodie.

Richie just watches for a moment through the window, noticing how effortlessly Eddie moves around his room, years and years of hanging out in this very space: reading comics, watching movies, sleepovers, birthday parties with the losers. They have both been through so much in this room and new memories just keep on coming.

When Richie finally comes through the window, Eddie stands up from the bed and meets him halfway to wrap him in one of the tightest hugs he’d ever been given. Eddie wraps the blanket around them both and they just stand like that for no one knows how long. Eddie tightens his arms around RIchie’s waist and Richie does the same around the shorter boy’s shoulders, bringing a hand to the back of his head and running his fingers through his hair.

A content sigh passes through Eddie’s lips as he buries his face in the taller boy’s neck. Richie can feel the breath on his neck and it almost makes him shiver, but he just smiles instead. 

Richie pulls halfway out of the hug, both pairs of arms still wrapped around each other. Their eyes meet and Richie swears he can still see the stars outside in Eddie’s eyes.  _ God, I wanna kiss him so fucking bad, _ Richie thinks, suddenly nervous again. His eyes drop down to Eddie’s lips for a split second before coming back up only to see Eddie doing the same thing. Red flashes through their expressions once again when they realize they’ve been caught. 

“I think this is the longest you’ve ever stayed quiet, Rich,” Eddie says with a chuckle. He’s definitely trying to hide his nerves because Richie can feel Eddie’s hands fumbling with each other around his back. 

Richie’s smile grows. “Yeah, well. Can you really blame me?” he says. “Wouldn’t wanna ruin this moment.” He ends with a wink and the other boy goes beet red.

“That’s a first.”

The taller boy playfully pokes Eddie’s cheek in response to the jab with a, “Hey!” But he quietly laughs and pushes a strand of hair behind Eddie’s ear. 

Unknowingly, Eddie begins to lean in just a little closer as he removes one hand from Richie’s waist to lightly stroke his cheekbone, tracing over the path of light freckles laying on top of the pink tinted skin. “I can’t believe we haven’t even talked about anything yet and you’ve already told the  _ moon _ about me,” Eddie jokes. “At least buy me dinner first!” he says with an exasperated but playful sigh.

This makes Richie almost burst out laughing with relief that nothing has to be awkward even after their conversation outside. He knows that they are both in the same boat now and that they need to be there for each other and… who knows? Maybe they’ll actually end up with enough courage at some point to make a move. Richie doesn’t know if he can tonight, though, unless Eddie does first; he still has it in the back of his mind that he’ll get rejected or that Eddie will turn his back unexpectedly, even though he fully knows that would never happen.

“Eddie,” Richie starts with a grin. “If you want me to buy you dinner first, consider it done.” He grabs Eddie’s hand and leads him over to the bed so they can sit down. The blanket is still draped over Eddie’s shoulders, but his legs are bare still. Before Richie sits down he offers, “Do you want some sweats or something. You look cold.”

Eddie pulls the blanket tighter around himself and meets Richie’s eyes. “Yes, please. If you don’t mind.” He watches Richie walk over to his dresser and rummage around his drawer until he finds what he is looking for.

He hands the sweatpants to Eddie, who stands up and looks at him as if he’s waiting for something else. Richie raises his eyebrow in confusion. “Turn around,” Eddie says, like Richie should have already done so on his own.

Richie chuckles. “Eds, I’ve seen you strip down to your little tighty whities at the quarry, like, a million times.” 

“I know, but…” He pauses and his face turns red as a tomato. “I thought I was going to sleep, so I just put these on after my shower and didn’t grab anything else so…” His voice trails off at the end and the color on his face doesn’t let up at all under Richie’s confused stare.

But then Richie gets it, and his eyes widen slightly and his face looks like it is on fire. His mouth moves into the shape of an ‘o’ and he involuntarily looks Eddie up and down before he shifts his gaze to the floor next to his feet.

Eddie shifts on his heels, embarrassed. “Yeah , so uhh… Turn around.” 

The nerves are evident in the other boy’s voice as he stammers out, “Um, yeah, sure. Okay, yeah.” But he doesn’t move right away, but mutters, “Sorry…” when he finally does.

It only takes a few seconds for Eddie to switch from one pair of pants to the other so it saves Richie from having too much time to think about what he would have seen if he turned around too early. When Eddie gives Richie the okay, they go back and sit on the bed again. Richie situates himself against the headboard and Eddie sits cross legged right in the middle of the mattress, Richie.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a minute or so before Eddie breaks it. Barely even a whisper, he says, “You know, you don’t  _ have _ to buy me dinner first.” He meant it to come out like a joke but his brain also took it seriously so that is how it sounded. 

“What do you mean, Eds?”

“I just mean- I don’t know.” A pause, looking down at his lap. “I mean, we don’t have to go on a date to make our feelings official, right? We don’t have to wait that long.” 

Richie’s heart beat increases slightly as he watches the nervous boy in front of him. He almost feels guilty again for thinking Eddie looks so adorable even though he can tell the boy is riddled with anxiety over what he is asking Richie.

“I mean…” Richie starts, pausing to think of the right words. “I don’t see a problem. If you don’t want to wait, then I don’t either.” Eddie looks up into Richie’s eyes as Richie continues. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve been waiting a pretty damn long time myself, so. I think I’m ready if you are.”

Eddie seems to relax a little bit and his face breaks into a bright smile. He sits up on his knees and crawls over to Richie, sitting back on his heels and grabbing one of Richie’s hands and gently playing with his fingers and a ring he is wearing. He meets Richie’s eyes for a second, only to look back at their hands, fingers now interlocking. “I think I am, too.” 

The grin that spreads across Richie’s face is almost painful. He sits up straight so he can be at eye level with Eddie and brings his free hand up to brush his fingers past his cheekbone. “Yeah?” Richie says, his tone hopeful. Eddie nods quickly, and the sparkle in his eyes makes Richie want to cry. 

Neither of them notice the way they are both leaning in closer until their noses brush. Eddie lets out a tiny gasp in surprise and Richie’s mouth hangs open slightly in shock. With nervous fingers, Eddie wraps his hand around the back of Richie’s neck and plays with his hair a little, twirling the little curls with his pointer finger.

Eddie continues to lean in, stopping an inch away from Richie’s lips. “Can I?” he asks, voice shaky with nerves.

Richie wants nothing more than to kiss the boy in front of him. He nods excitedly and leans in the rest of the way to close the distance, heart beating out of his chest. Their lips barely brush and Richie can feel Eddie’s hand trembling slightly at the back of his neck, but it ignites an entire forest fire in his stomach. Richie is suddenly glad the moon can’t talk back to him because there is not a single word she could have said to prepare him for this moment. 

They pull away from each other after a few seconds and their foreheads press together as they both break out into giddy laughter. Richie grabs Eddie’s cheeks and pulls back to look at him. 

Eddie’s hands are no longer shaking as he leans back in for another kiss. This one is not as shy and reserved as their first. Their lips are pressed firmly together and it lasts a few seconds longer before Eddie has to pull away again to smile. 

“I can’t believe this is happening right now,” Richie whispers, mostly to himself.

“Trust me, me either.”

Richie laughs and smashes his lips to Eddie’s for a third kiss, grinning into it. He starts to get a little experimental with Eddie and runs his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip, just to see. He lets out a small gasp and Richie uses his lips parting as an invitation, and Eddie does not seem to mind at all. He runs his tongue along Richie’s as they explore each other’s mouths for a moment and finally pull apart one last time. 

Eddie bites his lip and looks down with a small dreamy smile playing at his lips. He looks so shy and awestruck and Richie cannot help but think that it is the sweetest sight he has ever seen. He wraps both arms around Eddie’s waist and lays down, pulling Eddie on top of him into a tight hug and kissing his forehead. On the way down, Eddie lets out a surprised yelp that makes Richie laugh and hug him even tighter.

“You’re fuckin’ adorable, Eds. You know that?” Richie says, rubbing one hand up and down Eddie’s back. 

Eddie’s cheeks flush impossibly darker and he drops his head to Richie’s chest in embarrassment. After a moment of just laying there together, Eddie on top of Richie still, Eddie props himself up on his hands to look down at Richie. “Hey, Rich?” he whispers.

Richie smiles and pushes a piece of hair behind Eddie’s ear. “Yeah, Eds. What’s up?” 

“Um, will you-” He cuts himself off and fiddles the blanket next to Richie’s shoulder, where his hand is. “Will you be my boyfriend?” he asks. He metally curses himself for saying it too quickly, nerves taking over.

For the first time in years, Richie is speechless. He cannot say that he didn’t expect this. However, it still shocks him to hear it coming from Eddie himself. He cannot help himself from grinning ear to ear and pulling Eddie down for a long, hard kiss that is mainly just their teeth hitting each other because they are both smiling into the kiss as if their lives depend on it.

When they pull away Eddie says, “So can I take that as a yes?”

Richie rolls the two of them over so that he is now hovering over Eddie. “Are you kidding me, Eds? Of course I’m saying yes!” He leans down once more to place a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, one to each cheek, and finally a few quick pecks to his lips. “And I’m buying you that dinner next Friday!”

The rest of the night is spent laughing and cuddling close together with a movie playing on Richie’s laptop, both boys beginning to drift off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other’s arms and content with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much & I really hope you enjoyed!! Feel free to leave kudos and any comments you may have :D Until next time!


End file.
